Allison's Party
by LycoX
Summary: Fed up with her parents' wishes about her and Scott, Allison decides to throw a party while they are away to get back at them. (Sequel to What I Would Do)
1. Chapter 1

**Allison's Party  
Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is a sequel to What I Would Do.**

* * *

For some time now, Allison was growing more and more annoyed with her family over their stance on one Scott McCall. His getting drunk along side his best friend and her aunt really hadn't helped matters any either. And so the young Argent began to think of ways she could get back at her parents without them actually finding out. Of course a part of her didn't even really care if they did happen to find out as she was looking to make a stand damnit! Never mind her somewhat creepy grandfather! But when she found out her parents were going out of town on a Saturday with her grandfather, Allison quickly thought of a really good idea. One that would need the assistance of one Lydia Martin. Who also happens to be her best friend.

Going to Lydia was a no brainer as the girl was a master of throwing parties. She'd been honestly surprised when Allison had approached her about the idea but also very proud of her best friend for what she was wanting to do. As every girl or even boy for that matter had to sometimes do what they had too in order to make a statement! And if Lydia had her way, this would be the absolute biggest party ever in the history of Beacon Hills! And so the girls plotted for several days and even enlisted Scott and Stiles in on it. Which ended up getting Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd involved when they heard about it. Further leading to more planning that would effectively get Derek Hale out of Beacon Hills for a good long while.

Things had been slightly tense at first cause of past issues but they quickly past it in order to plan out the party. Allison's aunt would also be conveniently gone for a good long while too as it was vital her and Derek were both gone or they would no doubt be party crashers. Kate had been attempting to be a little more straight edge since the whole community service thing but Allison could tell she wasn't liking it at all. But she had little desire to test her aunt on that where the party was concerned. By the time Saturday rolled around, Allison's house was ready for the night ahead and once her family was good and gone, she called in Lydia, Scott, and Stiles. Who all then went over the checklist. Though why Scott had brought a set of antlers with him wasn't too clear.

"Alright you three, let's go over the list. Stiles?" Prompted Lydia with an expectant look.

"As you command, it shall be done."

Grabbing the list from his pocket, he started to read it over. "Lots and lots of alcohol?"

"Check."

"Decoys to keep my dad and his Deputies away in case things get too wild?"

"Check."

"Word safely spread about tonight's fun?"

"Check."

"Suitable music?"

"Check."

"The Wolfsbane drops?"

"Check, even though I have no idea what the Hell that even really is." Grumbled Lydia while Scott just grinned excitedly.

"Derek and Kate successfully distracted into being out of town?"

"Check."

"The antlers?"

Scott picked them up with a confused look on his face that Allison couldn't help but find adorable. "Yeah, except I have no idea why you even wanted these for this party."

Stiles just grinned. "Oh, I didn't man. I just wanted to see if you'd actually bring them."

Lydia rolled her eyes while Allison giggled at the shocked look on Scott's face. "Dude!"

His best friend only laughed at his response, making Scott grumble a little as he put the antlers down in an out of the way place. Lydia then clapped her hands together. "Right, Project: House Party is ready to go." Declared the girl with a proud smirk on her lips.

The boys whooped while Allison just smiled happily. It was then that the doorbell rang and Allison went to it and her eyes widened a little at the sight of a good amount of people waiting outside. Some who were even dressed in drag! "This is the right place right?" Asked one of the Drag Queens from off to the side.

She nodded and cheers erupted, she then stepped aside and let them come in. Excited greetings towards Stiles could be heard amongst the chatter from the Drag Queens, leaving Allison to wonder if she really even wanted to know how the heck her boyfriend's best friend knew a bunch of Drag Queens! Closing the door as Scott turned the music on, Allison joined him and their friends as the party quickly got under way with more guests soon to arrive. Litle did the girl know just how wild the party would get by the time it was over with!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh ho ho ho! This is gonna be fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And bingo was his name-o! As always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Thirty minutes after the party got started would see not only the arrival of Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, but Scott well on his way to a damn good buzz courtesy of the Wolfsbane drops that only he and his fellow Wolves had access too. And out of Derek's three Betas, only Erica had been willing to get drunk as Isaac was worried it could go bad for him and Boyd just didn't want to try. It also didn't take long for the party to make its way into the back yard due to the number of people there as well. Among those being Danielle and Stiles' childhood friend Heather. Whom had quickly gotten Stiles to dance with her soon after showing up. Erica joining in on it had made things rather interesting and the boy had felt like he was in some level of Heaven thanks to the closeness between him and the girls. Danny had made a relieved remark to Scott, Danielle, Lydia, and Allison that he hoped this meant Stiles would stop asking him if he found the boy attractive.

Causing Scott to burst into laughter and saying he wouldn't be so sure of that since it was Stiles he's talking about. Danielle then took pity on the slightly worried boy and pulled him to the dance floor, not even caring that he didn't swing for her team since she wasn't even looking anyway. Which had made Stiles make the remark that that looked to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship and making Heather and Erica laugh over it. Greenburg, who was notorious for always ending up drunker quicker then anybody else in the school, quickly found himself drunk as Hell. Even somehow coming across the antlers Scott had brought and attaching them to his head with some duct tape Allison gave him. And thus loudly proclaimed himself to be Lord Stag much to everyone else's amusement.

A little while later would see Allison wondering where on Earth Scott had gotten off too with Lydia, Danielle, Heather, and Erica not exactly being all that helpful with answers. But the girl talk between them she found to be honestly great so that was a plus at least. The yound Argent, along with Lydia and Danielle would even be slightly amused when Erica and Heather agreed that they wouldn't turn into hair pulling rivals over Stiles and would just share him instead to make things easier. Allison wasn't sure her friend would survive that while Lydia just looked relieved that maybe now she wouldn't have to deal with Stiles' affections for her anymore since she clearly didn't return them and only really loosely thought of him as a friend. While that was going on, Isaac had surprisingly found himself getting along quite well with a few people who liked scarves just as much as he did!

Even learning of a magazine subscription service he could join related to scarves as well much to his happiness. The thought of all that made him smile widely since he knew his dear old dad would be turning in his grave over it all as the man had long hated scarves. A commotion however caught his attention and after politely excusing himself, he went to go see what it was. And to his surprise, it was none other then Scott McCall himself in a full on fight with Jackson in the front yard! Scott's being drunk also likely wasn't helping his case any but he was making sure to give as good as he got during the whole thing while everyone else just cheered and chanted various things as if they were at a wrestling match that was in the vein of Backyard style. Isaac then saw Boyd step up next to him with some girl. "So, you think we should stop this?"

Boyd just shrugged. "Considerin' that dumbass restrainin' order? Scott probably needs this."

"But don't you guys think this could make things worse for Scott?" Asked the girl with Boyd concernedly.

The two looked at one another before looking at her and shrugging. "Probably." Offered up Boyd.

They watched as Stiles showed up and slammed a folded chair into Jackson's back, making the boy stumble a bit and into Scott's fist while someone screamed for them to get the tables. "You know… Maybe I'll go get Allison." Muttered Isaac and getting a nod from his fellow Packmate before going off to do just that.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" Roared out Jackson angrily as he made to advance on the two boys.

"Ah shut up man, you totally deserve this after we tried helpin' your sorry ass out!" Spoke up Stiles before getting knocked in the face by Jackson.

"Yeah, can't even… Play Lacrosse no more cause a you!" Snarled Scott through his drunken slurring.

He got a blow to the mid-section from Jackson, who then got a double axe handle from Stiles to his upper back. Allowing for Scott to throw him into a few potted plants and one could easily hear the shattering of the pots too thanks to Jackson's weight. As he forced himself up with a grunt, he turned to look at the two boys he had no love for at all and glared hatefully at them. He then decided to charge at the two just as Allison, Isaac, and the girls came out. His charge however was interrupted by one Vernon Boyd with one single punch to the jaw that effectively knocked his ass out. Making for a lot of cheering the process too. Picking up Jackson's body, Boyd carried him to the punk's car just as Matt came running up to him in concern. "Whoa, is he gonna be alright!?"

"Oh yeah, just needs to sleep off the beer." Boyd told him nonchalantly as Matt helped him put Jackson in the passenger side and offered to take the knocked out boy home.

Earning himself a smile from the quiet young man. "See? Now that's friendship right there." Said Boyd as he clapped Matt on the shoulder and making the boy wince over it.

After watcing the two leave, he turned around and dusted off his hands as if he'd just done a particularly dirty but well done job. And just in time too as he would get to see the rather amusing sight of one Lydia Martin tearing into Scott and Stiles until Allison thankfully rescued her boyfriend from the girl's tirade. With Erica and some blonde doing the same seconds later for Stiles. But Boyd didn't really care too much about that as Sydney, the girl he'd been speaking with previously showed up with a concerned look on her face that he quickly made sure was gone. And the two quickly got to dancing to the music that was loudly playing and even making her blush from the attention he was giving her too. As the girl didn't have a lot of attention from guys as she was always too focused on her studies to get as many good grades as possible to ensure the hopeful chance of getting into a good college.

Meanwhile, about two blocks away from the house sat four different cars, each with a teenager inside of it with no love for authority at all whatsoever. These four, along with several others were tasked with ensuring that the Sheriff and his bunch would not be able to make it to the Argent house and stop the fun. Certain equipment was even supplied to them by one Stiles Stilinski in order to help ensure their mission was a success. As they sat there, chatter could be heard on the CB Radio and making for one Angelico Narvin to speak into a walkie talkie. "Alright boys, looks like its time to have a little fun!"

His compatriots cheered happily and once the lights of sirens could be seen, two of them took off in their direction to ensure they would be going the opposite direction instead!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oooh, poor Jackson! Good thing he didn't go Kanima then and there! I thought including Sydney (an actual character I've used once before) would be fun to do. Especially in having her interact with Boyd for the most part. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And we rollin' right on! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

While the party of the year was going on at Allison's, another little event was taking place about three hours outside of Beacon Hills in a small little town at a diner. Where one Derek Hale was currently sitting in a booth waiting on a contact to get there due to some sort of troubling situation that was going on in the area. He had wanted to bring his three Betas with him on this as a training exercise of sorts, but they had already told him of other plans they had already made and couldn't cancel on them. Privately, Derek thought they just didn't want any part in any sort of craziness he was bound to find in the area considering they were already dealing with enough of that where Jackson and his Kanima self were concerned. Oh, and you definitely couldn't forget the hunters either! He was drawn from his thoughts when the door jingled and a very familiar scent hit his nose.

One that made him frown as he looked up and saw none other then Kate Freaking Argent herself! And as if by some form of direction from the universe itself, she looked in his direction and immediately came to him. Making for Derek to huff in irritation. "Why hello there Der! What could you possibly be doin' way out here when I know you have those three little Betas of yours?"

"Reasons, ones I'm not willing to go into with you." Answered the man shortly.

Though all she did was stick her tongue out at him before sitting down in the seat opposite him. "The kids just too much for ya huh?"

He didn't bother to answer her save for a frown. "Why are you here Kate?"

"Well I'm certainly not followin' your cute self if that's what you think." Having the feeling that's exactly what he was thinking when it came to her.

"I feel so much safer now."

His sarcastic and biting tone couldn't help but make Kate grin. "I was told there's somethin' goin' on out here by a contact of mine and so here I am." Informed the hunter seconds later.

"Funny, I was told the exact same thing."

Silence went on for a short time as the two thought about that and the more that Derek thought about it, the more he felt somewhat annoyed over the whole thing. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Der?"

"Don't call me that, but yes, I am." Yeah, she was totally gonna listen to him. Not!

Kate leaned in with her hands on the table before speaking up. "If our thinkin' is correct, two little lovebirds set this whole thing up to get us out of town for awhile."

"Any reason for why those two would do that? And why my Betas would even be involved?"

"Well, my sweet niece's parents, along with my dad are out of town tonight. Sooo… Either they decided to throw a party. OR..."

"A certain pair of idiots decided to be a pair of lovesick teenagers whose actions will probably make things a lot worse." Finished Derek with a glower over that.

The huntress gave a nod to that but she couldn't help but give praise to her favorite niece for being so gosh darned sneaky! "Back to town?" Asked the woman seconds later.

A nod was the answer and the two got up and made their way out. Though she was stopped when he told her to wait, making her look back at him in mild confusion. "What?"

"I smell blood." Answered the man shortly and making her confusion melt away as that couldn't be anything good.

He walked off to the left and she followed behind him closely. What they found was a sight neither of the two were expecting and it would lead to the two spending more time in the area then previously thought.

 **Meanwhile, back at House Argent!**

Shortly after the fight ended, a mosh pit formed in the front yard, a mosh pit further spurred on by someone loudly playing SCUM's Fight. Scott even joined in on the fun too until Allison managed to convince Boyd to pull him out of the whole thing. She then dragged her boyfriend up the stairs and to her room and helped bandage his still bleeding knuckles thanks to the Wolfsbane drops and alcohol still in his system. Leading to the two having sex and even though it was kind of sloppy thanks to Scott being drunk, Allison handled it the best way possible by over powering him and being on top for most of it. Afterwards, she managed to easily convince him to wear a pink dress over his shorts. Earning himself the nickname 'Princess Pink' in the process when everybody else saw it and nearly causing Stiles and Erica to die of laughter.

A picture of him would even end up as his new profile picture for his Facebook account courtesy of Isaac after he managed to snag the boy's phone for a short time. Stiles and Lord Greenburg Stag even had a wild moment of their own when the two performed the Mamushka dance. Something that proved to be hilarious considering the two were fairly drunk by that point. And while Boyd and Sydney didn't get hot and heavy in a more private area, the two did get damn close to one another on the dance floor the more they spent time together. Making for Erica to cheer loudly for her gentle giant of a friend. Eventually, the She-Wolf and Heather dragged Stiles to somewhere else in the house and the trio weren't heard from again afterwards. Which got Scott and several other Lacrosse players chanting 'Go Stiles!' several times.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Boy, something tells me Scott's gonna never live Princess Pink down!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with the final chapter! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

The night went on for those partying at Allison's as the decoys successfully kept the Sheriff and his Deputies away from the place. Gradually, night became morning and quite a few people were still around when morning hit. The front yard looked a complete mess as well much to the growing ire of Chris and Victoria Argent as they pulled up to the drive way. Gerard had been left behind for overnight observation and they would be back later in the day to pick him up from the hospital he was currently at. Amongst the litter and several individuals laid out on the front lawn was Scott himself sleeping on a lawn chair in that pink dress of Allison's. Along with a little teddy bear he was holding close to him as he slept on, unaware of the ire of two very unhappy parents. The two walked up to him and looked down at his sleeping form cuddling the teddy bear, a bear that belonged to Allison since she had been a little girl for that matter. The two exchanged looks with one another, asking if they really wanted to even know why the Hell he was wearing something of their daughter's!

Victoria gave her husban an insistent look and the man sighed and leaned down a little to try and wake the young Wolf. "Scott, wake up!" Ordered the man.

Unfortunately it didn't seem to do much for him as all Scott did was groan and mumble. "No mom… I don't wanna see the dentist..."

Chris just sighed in annoyance before looking to his wife. "We'll deal with him later." Promised the woman as she wanted to get a few answers. Answers involving why the Hell her lawn looked so horrible!

Her husband just nodded and the two went on to the front door and inside, not even having to bother with unlocking it. Things looked a mess inside too much to Victoria's clear dislike and in one corner of the living room was Isaac Lahey himself sleeping while standing up. Whimpers could be heard from the boy as he talked in his sleep and it in no uncertain terms melted Victoria's heart as she would always insist when asked about it. Giving a nod to her husband, the man walked towards him with a hand on his gun in case he needed it. Gently shaking him so as not to potentially get attacked, he even spoke the boy's name. His efforts seemed to work as he awoke with a gasp. "Wha-?" Came the somewhat confused response.

But then his eyes widened when he saw who was right in front of him. "Crap."

"Relax, if I was going to shoot you I already would have."

Well, that just comforted him a whole Hell of a lot. NOT! Victoria came up to the two with a curious expression on her face. "How were you even able to sleep like that?"

Isaac had an uncomfortable look on his face after being asked that. "Uhh, well… When you keep getting locked up in a freezer for any reason, you tend to get used to sleeping in weird places."

The Argent Matriarch would insist with a heavy denial that hearing that melted her heart even further when asked about that as well. "Go lay on the couch son." Was all she would say and even surprising Chris in the process.

Confused though he was, Isaac did it anyway as it was thankfully vacant. Even if it did smell like beer and quickly fell back to sleep. It'd be then that Kate and Derek made an appearance and looking bloody while doing so. On the way back from their crazy adventure the night before that saw Kate's Suburban get wrecked, forcing the two to use Derek's Camaro, Kate would end up driving as the Alpha had been too exhausted to do so after dealing with an overly violent Werehog of all things with a taste for flesh. Neither of the two had thought something like that was possible until then and it'd been one Hell of an experience for the two when dealing with the Were. Though on the way back, Derek had been rather paranoid about Kate trying anything and it didn't help when she jokingly tried to squeeze his leg.

"What happened to you two?" Asked Chris curiously as Derek caught sight of a sleeping Isaaac on the couch.

"Well brother dear, Der and I got tricked into meeting up a few hours from here by that sweet niece of mine, along with Scott and Der's three Betas. Which kinda turned out to be a good thing really."

Her brother raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how the Hell that could have turned out to be a good thing. "Turns out there was a threat that needed taken care of." Supplied Derek helpfully after seeing the look on the man's face and he figured that neither of the two Argents knew why Scott was wearing a pink freaking dress of all things!

Chris just gave a nod and it was then that Boyd himself appeared from the kitchen with a rather nervous looking girl next to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Argent, welcome home. I trust you two had a pleasant evening last night." Came the boy's words in a calm tone as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Yeah, like it was better then just pleasant. Like, it was great even." Added the girl as she grabbed Boyd's hand who squeezed her's in comfort after she did it.

Victoria recognized the girl as perhaps one of the more smarter girls in school known as Sydney and was slightly pleased she hadn't been a fool like a few of the others had clearly been. "Oh yes, it was quite the pleasant evening indeed." Offered the woman and Sydney smiled, glad to hear it even if it had been a complete and total lie.

"Always a good thing to have Mrs. Argent." Replied Boyd with a smile.

She nodded at that and Chris spoke up, suggesting that maybe it was best the two left. "Right, yeah, we can do that. We can totally do that Mr. Argent." She was nervous, but Sydney couldn't help it!

Her hand was squeezed by Boyd and she felt comforted by it and soon the two were gone with Boyd calling out over his shoulder that he'd see Derek later. Who only nodded even if the boy couldn't see it. The two parents then moved onwards to see if they could find just where their lovely daughter was while Kate and Derek picked up the front room a little. Well, Kate mostly did it as Derek just stood around like a statue frowning at everything. Screaming could be heard from upstairs and it wasn't long before Stiles, Erica, and Heather appeared downstairs in various forms of undress as none of the three had gone all the way with their fun. The three gulped at the sight of Derek and Allison's aunt, whom was actually kind of amused by the whole thing!

Victoria made an appearance with a very displeased expression on her face! "I can not believe you three! To do… Whatever it is you were doing on the bed Chris and I sleep on is a horrible judgement call! And trust me when I say that I WILL be having words with your parents!" Warned the woman in a shrill tone of anger.

Derek actually chuckled a little, shocking Stiles in the process and when he got a glare for it from Allison's mother, he put up his hands in a defense gesture and made himself busy with the clean up to avoid the glare. "Umm… I don't, I actually go to a different school then Stiles." Offered up Heather nervously and backing up a little when that glare came down on her.

"Like I said young lady, words will be had. Now, I highly suggest you three get on home!"

The three nodded quickly and took off, but not before the woman threw their missing pieces of clothes at the three. Even leaving Scott where he was on the lawn in their haste to get the heck out of dodge! Allison as it would turn out, would be in her room sleeping in her clothes with not only Lydia, but also Danny and Danielle. Which was quite a feat considering the size of her bed and all. A huge lecture would be given to the young Argent girl for being so disrespectful and her attitude about why she had even done it hadn't helped in the least. Lydia had stood by her the entire time even if it hadn't done much good and the two parents would even frown in dislike when they brought the matter to Lydia's parents later on. Who quickly started throwing blame at the other for their daughter's involvement in a wild, out of control party.

Scott and Stiles would end up grounded again, but this time for only a week. And while it hadn't been too bad, the news Scott got by the end of it definitely sucked a whole Hell of a lot worse. As it would turn out that Allison's parents had decided the best course of action would be too send Allison off to France with her mother and surprisingly Isaac going with. Something Victoria had been rather insistent about and was aware of a few Packs in France who could help the boy with his Werewolf side. She hadn't given Derek much of a choice in the matter considering Isaac was pretty much a ward of the state and even adopted him much to Gerard's clear distaste. This turn of events would prevent the woman's death as she would never be in the area to try and attack Scott during the events of the Rave. Thankfully Scott had been allowed to see Allison off before she had to leave for France.

The two were tightly hugging one another and doing their best to ignore the frowns from both Chris and Gerard. Though Chris' frown was more of a fatherly nature as really, who wants to see their daugher hugging some boy!? The less said about Gerard the better since we all know how he feels about Werewolves. "I don't want to leave you!" Cried out a tearful Allison as she pulled away just enough to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

Eyes that were doing their level best to show every emotion that he was feeling in addition to his face. "I don't want you too either Ally." He told her softly as it was just so damned unfair!

Her heart clenched as she loved it when he called her that on occasion. And now that she was leaving for who knew how long, the young Argent had no idea how long it'd be before she could hear that from the boy she loves! The two met in a passionate kiss that had Gerard scoffing in disgust and getting elbowed for it from Kate. Who's own eyes were suspiciously watery at the sight in front of her. After their kiss ended, the two's foreheads connected gently with one another. "I love you Scott!"

"I love you Allison!" And with their heartfelt words, the two met in another passionate kiss that both wanted to last forever.

But alas, it could not as eventually she had to make for her plane, their hands not willing to let the other go until the last part of her fingers could no longer touch his. She cast him sad looks as she walked on until she could no longer be seen. Scott turned his head to see out the window nearby of the plane that his love was boarding and hoped with all his might that he would see her again. As life couldn't truly be that cruel to keep them apart! Behind the Argents and a certain Hale who was keeping a short distance from them with that stone look on his face, was Stiles, Danny, Erica, Heather, Danielle, Sydney, Jackson, and Boyd. Stiles, for whatever reason that made sense to him was wearing a white robe.

"Brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to witness a moment so horrible that it brings a tear to one's eye. A moment that will be in our hearts and minds forever more." Spoke the boy solemnly.

Or as solemnly as he could anyway with the snickers around him. Snickers that were even threatening to come out of him as well. Jackson, after his beat down at the hands of Scott, Stiles, and Boyd to an extent had decided to drop the restraining order several days after it had happened. Plus the fact that no one had been willing to come forward to testify on his behalf of the incident at the party also was a factor in him deciding to drop the restraining order, making for a whole lot of happy people. Coach Finstock being one of those people as well. "Today, we witness Scottus Wolfus lose his lady love to a great wide distance with a great uncertainty of their future. The Argent of Archery was a good friend to have and I will forever mourn her leaving for another land's shores."

"Oh God, this is the stupidest thing ever." Spoke up Lydia as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

Derek definitely had to agree with that! "Mock not fair Martin! Mock not of the efforts we make here!" Responded Stiles as those with him continued on with their sad sounding humming that was continually ruined with their snickering that Jackson was thankfully not part of.

She only rolled her eyes at him in response as anything else she could say just wouldn't help her at all. Grinning, Stiles turned his attention back to Scott. "And now, we see the young Scottus wail his despair upon his knees."

"ALLISON!" Cried out the boy in despair with one arm extended into the air, hand clenched tightly.

Derek just shook his head at the pitiful sight as he hoped for the best for Isaac as he stayed with the Argents in France. "How… The Hell... Did my daughter… Fall for that!?" Chris asked seriously as she had to have so much better taste then that for God's sake!

"Its those puppy eyes Mr. Argent. Makes it hard to resist." Offered Stiles with a grin and his little group of hummers then broke out into loud laughter as they could no longer contain it.

Oh yes, Chris was definitely more appreciative of the fact his daughter was now going to France! As it meant that she would be away from the influence of a bunch of questionable weirdos.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! May do another story set after this sometime in the future as I've already got an idea in mind for it. R and R!**


End file.
